Malam (SasuSaku Version)
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: "Sarada akan sangat bangga memiliki ayah seperti dirimu."/Karena malam membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia bahagia./Family about SasuSakuSara/Don't Like Don't Read.


**Malam _(SasuSaku Version)_**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, malam adalah salah satu hal yang mampu membuatnya bernostalgia, mampu membuatnya merenungi banyak hal, dan mampu menarik sisi sensitif dirinya.

Ia tak menyukai malam. Namun bukan berarti ia membenci malam. Hanya saja, malam selalu meninggalkan luka untuknya. Karena pada malam hari, ia menyaksikan keluarganya mati, ia kehilangan Itachi. Karena malam hari, ingatan menyakitkan itu kembali. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai itu.

Namun, ada satu waktu di mana malam menjadi hal yang ia sukai. Malam menjadi salah satu hal yang ia tunggu. Karena di malam hari, ia bisa bersama wanita yang ia kasihi. Karena di malam hari, ia dapat berbagi; berbagi selimut, berbagi kehangatan, berbagi kasih sayang, dan banyak lagi hal yang dapat ia bagi.

Di malam hari pula, ia melihat dengan jelas sesosok malaikat kecil yang baru dilahirkan oleh istrinya. Malaikat mungil itu membuatnya nyaris gemetar dan membuat debaran di dadanya. Malaikat itu yang kemudian diberi nama Uchiha Sarada; putrinya, kekuatannya, dan sumber kebahagiaannya.

"Papa," celoteh riang bocah yang belum genap berusia 2 tahun itu. Mata hitamnya yang besar itu nampak berbinar di pangkuan sang ayah. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya itu. Ia mengusap lembut rambut hitam putrinya tersebut, mengabaikan sang putri yang tak bisa diam di pangkuannya.

"Papa?"

"Hn? Ada apa, Sarada?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil memeluk erat gadis cilik tersebut, membuat Sarada berontak.

"Papa ..." Sarada kembali menyebut panggilan itu. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai panggilan tersebut. Dan hal itu tak membuat Sasuke kesal. Ia malah menikmati setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut putrinya itu. Gadis kecilnya masih sangat polos dan imut, mengingatkan ia pada masa kecilnya dulu, di mana ia begitu dimanja oleh ibunya dan disayang oleh kakaknya.

Dulu Sasuke begitu jauh dari ayahnya, seperti ada dinding tak kasat mata yang terbentuk di antara mereka. Namun hal itu tak lantas membuatnya membenci ayahnya. Ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya melebihi apapun. Ia ingin menjadi yang ayahnya inginkan. Ia ingin membuat ayahnya bangga. Karena bagaimanapun, Fugaku tetaplah orangtuanya. Tanpanya, ia tak akan ada di dunia ini dan bertemu dengan Sakura serta menjadi ayah bagi Sarada.

Karenanya, ia tak ingin Sarada merasakan apa yang dulu ia rasakan. Ia ingin memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang penuh pada Sarada. Ia ingin membuat Sarada bersyukur memilikinya sebagai ayahnya.

"Papa, Mama mana?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Sasuke terucap sudah. Ia tertawa kecil melihat pandangan bertanya putrinya itu. Lalu mencubit pelan kedua pipinya yang tembam. Sarada memegang tangan besar ayahnya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman sang ayah yang semakin erat memeluknya.

Gadis kecil itu berontak dan makin membuat Sasuke gemas. Aa, ternyata menjadi ayah menyenangkan sekali, batinnya. Ia puas sekali membuat putrinya ini nyaris menangis. Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara lengkingan bercampur tangisan yang membuat Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Sarada?" Sakura hampir saja panik ketika melihat keadaan putrinya yang terlihat nyaris mengenaskan di pelukan Sasuke. Matanya basah oleh airmata dan bajunya kusut karena aksi pemberontakannya dari ayahnya. Sebagai ibu, tentu saja itu menyiksa batinnya. Dia langsung mengambil alih Sarada dari Sasuke sambil menatap tajam suaminya itu seolah berkata, "kau apakan Sarada?" Dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

Inilah yang terkadang membuat Sakura kesal. Sasuke terlalu menyayangi putri mereka, namun rasa gemas Sasuke pada putri mereka itu terlalu besar hingga terkadang ia membuat Sarada menangis, seperti sekarang ini. Sedangkan Sakura berusaha menjadi penengah. Ia akan membuat Sarada diam dengan berbagai cara. Nalurinya sebagai ibulah yang menuntunnya. Namun pada akhirnya, tetap dia yang mengalah. Karena setelah Sarada diam, bocah itu pasti akan kembali mencari ayahnya.

"Mama ..." Sarada mengucapkan itu sambil menarik-narik kaos Sakura. Matanya yang masih basah itu terlihat mulai cerah. Nada bicaranya kembali riang. Ya, dasar bocah. Moodnya mudah sekali berubah.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Papa nakal, ya?" tanya Sakura halus sambil mengusap sayang kepala Sarada. Bocah itu menatapnya bingung. Mungkin setengah tak mengerti. Ia bergerak-gerak di gendongan Sakura. Kepalanya tak bisa diam seolah mencari sesuatu. Dan Sakura tau, anaknya ini pasti sedang mencari ayahnya yang ia tinggal di ruang tamu.

"Papa. Papa. Papa," ucap Sarada nyaring. Suara khas bocahnya begitu kentara. Mungkin suaranya terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Sakura hanya menghela napasnya dan membawa Sarada kembali ke ruang tamu menemui ayahnya.

"Papa!" Bocah itu nyaris berteriak ketika melihat Sasuke masih duduk santai dengan tumpukan dokumen dihadapannya. Sakura menurunkannya dan bocah itu langsung berlari senang.

"Jangan lari Sarada. Nanti jatuh!" panik Sakura. Dia refleks mengikuti gerak putrinya. Sasuke hanya memandang datar dua wanita berbeda usia itu.

_Bruk_

Dalam satu gerakan, Sarada menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya ke tubuh Sasuke, membuat pria itu nyaris jatuh ke belakang karena gerakan tiba-tiba sang putri yang sangat aktif.

"Papa." Mata Sarada berbinar. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di paha Sasuke sambil memeluk leher pria itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya dengan tatapan, "anakmu kenapa?" Dan Sakura mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu berlari pergi menuju dapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mendengus sebal.

Sarada menatap sang ayah dengan mata polosnya yang nampak begitu berbinar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Kekesalannya hilang ketika melihat wajah malaikat itu. Ia pun mengangat tubuh Sarada dan menggedongnya menuju kamar.

"Sudah waktunya kau tidur." Ucap Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tawa Sarada yang tangannya menarik-narik rambut Sasuke. Pria itu seakan tak peduli dan kemudian menidurkan putrinya tercinta.

Ia mengecup kening Sarada sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung yang masih ringkih itu. Bocah itu pun tak berontak. Ia terlihat menikmati setiap sentuhan ayahnya. Sasuke memeluknya pelan dan tak lama setelah itu, sang bocah keturunan Uchiha itu tertidur.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada malaikat nyata yang kini tengah dipeluknya. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengucap syukur atas karunia yang diberikan kepadanya. Tuhan begitu baik padanya. Ia dihadiahkan Sakura dan Sarada. Dan itu lebih dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Itu semua bahkan tak ada di mimpinya. Namun kini ia memilikinya.

Sasuke bahagia.

"Dia sudah tidur?" Suara lembut itu menyadarkannya. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara dan didapatinya Sakura tengah tersenyum padanya. Wanita itu menghampirinya dan mengecup pelan kening putri mereka, berusaha untuk tak membangunkan gadis kecil itu.

"Dia menyebalkan sepertimu," ujar Sasuke datar namun menusuk. Sakura mendelik padanya. Sasuke pura-pura tak peduli dan berusaha bangun.

"Dan kau ayahnya," balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Kini giliran Sasuke yang menatapnya sebal. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun itu tak lama, karena setelahnya Sasuke menariknya agar berbaring di sampingnya membelakangi Sarada. Sakura terkejut. Bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya khawatir putrinya akan terbangun.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke_-kun?_" desisnya. Sasuke berbisik, "besok aku ada misi."

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian ia memandangi putrinya.

"Sarada pasti akan mencarimu. Kau tahu ... dia tak bisa jauh darimu," jawab Sakura. Seulas senyum tampak di wajahnya. Matanya menatap lembut sang putri. Sasuke pun ikut memandanginya. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya ketika harus meninggalkan keluarganya, terutama ketika meninggalkan Sarada. Ikatan di antara keduanya begitu kuat hingga nyaris tak bisa dipisahkan. Namun inilah tugasnya sebagai seorang ninja. Ia memiliki tugas untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia. Ia masih haus akan ilmu. Ia masih mencari jawaban dari banyaknya pertanyaan yang selama ini memenuhi benaknya. Ia masih ingin berpetualang berkeliling dunia yang nantinya cerita itu akan ia bagikan pada putrinya.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. Ia mengerti dengan jelas kebimbangan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang jelas sekali terlihat sedih. Sakura pun menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke dan memaksa suaminya itu menatapnya.

"Sarada akan sangat bangga memiliki ayah sepertimu, Sasuke_-kun_."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan magnet yang menariknya keluar dari kebimbangan. Ada rasa haru membuncah di hatinya, seakan ingin meledak. Sakura tersenyum padanya. Membuatnya semakin ingin meledak bahagia, namun wajahnya tetap terlihat datar. Oh, betapa Sasuke pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke membuat Sakura merona dengan kata-katanya.

"Dan aku bersyukur memilikimu."

Karena malam tak lagi menyeramkan baginya. Karena malam tak lagi menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Karena malam ...

Malam membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia bahagia.

Dengan kehadiran Uchiha Sakura, istri yang amat disayanginya. Dan Uchiha Sarada, sang malaikat kecil yang mampu membuatnya tetap tersenyum pada dunia.

Karena malam ... membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia memiliki keluarga.

* * *

**Tamat - 1309 words**

* * *

Saya berharap gak ada typo. Karena ngetik di hape itu susah. :(

Ya tentang fic ini, saya cuma meremake fic saya dengan judul yang sama namun karakter berbeda. Tadinya mau saya buat sama persis. Tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir, gak cocok dan gak dapet feelnya. Akhirnya dirombak semua tapi tema masih sama. :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
